De Syusuke para el mundo
by kunisuke
Summary: Un fic para entretenerse un rato. Summary dentro:P


**Summary o intento de ello:**Este fic en una especie de "conjunto de oneshots" que tratan de las diferentes parejas de Seigaku y PoT en general pero digamos que "desde el punto de vista de Syusuke" y como influyo en cada una de las historias

Y no se si lo notaron pero no se me explicar bien xD

**Declaimer:** PoT no me pertenece y no hago esto más que por puro ocio…

Una sorpresa inesperada

Era una tarde como todas en la Seishun Gakuen, las clases habían terminado y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas y actividades, pero claro, siempre existe la excepción a la regla, alguien q se escapa se sus actividades o alguien que como no tiene nada que hacer no vuelve enseguida a su casa, o en este caso: ambas

-Sakuno apurate!! – Gritaba emocionada una niña de pelo castaño con 2 colitas- sino no llegaremos a ver jugar a mi príncipe Ryoma!!

-Espera Tomoka!! – Pedía la otra pequeña de pelo largo recogido en dos trenzas- son solo las prácticas, no habrá ningún partido hoy, además yo también tengo que ir a tenis...

-Vamos Sakuno!! – insistía jalando de la mano de su compañera- dijiste que tu abuela falto, no? No se darán cuenta si no vas, y yo hoy no tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, acompáñame a ver a mi príncipe!!

-Pero...Tomoka cuidado!!- quiso advertir a su amiga que iba caminando de espaldas mirándola a ella en vez del camino, pero no llego a tiempo... 

-Auch!- se quejo la muchacha girándose a ver con que había chocado-Fuji-sempai! Lo siento

-Hola chicas- saludo con su eterna sonrisa- Que hacen por aquí? Van a las canchas?

-Si, y usted donde va? Ohh!! No m diga que los titulares no tienen práctica hoy

-Tranquila Tomoka, si tenemos, es solo que Sumirecita no pudo venir así que las prácticas se atrasaron media hora mientras Tezuka organiza el entrenamiento especial de hoy

-Sii! Que bueno! Vamos Sakuno! Vamos a ver a mi príncipe Ryoma-Festejo Tomoka arrastrando nuevamente a su amiga

-Ahh... así que Ryoma es tu príncipe...-comento Syusuke

-Si! Mi príncipe Ryoma!! Es taan hermoso-contesto embelesada mientras se alejaba- gracias por su ayuda Fuji-sempai

-Claro, claro, no hay problema...-les sonrió y luego agregó mirando al cielo- Es extraño, siempre creí que Ryoma era el príncipe de Sakuno...-Ambas chicas pararon en seco

-Pe-perdón...? A-a que se refiere Fuji-sempai?- tartamudeo Sakuno 

-Eh?-pregunto el aludido como volviendo al mundo-Oh! No, nada importante, solo decía...-ambas se quedaron esperando que el chico continuara y este al notarlo las complació con cierta inocencia pintada en el rostro-bueno, es que yo simplemente creí que Ryoma era el príncipe de Sakuno y que ese titulo tu solo se lo diste por ser la autoproclamada presidenta de su club de fans... aunque ahora que lo pienso yo sostenía esa "hipótesis" en el hecho de que Ryoma acompaño a Sakuno en varios recados que tenia que hacer, pero en realidad solo fue porque Sumire se lo pidió, así que ahora no tengo argumentos para ningún tipo de unión... pero en fin, de todas formas todos sabemos q Ryoma no puede estar con las dos, o si?...ah! ya es tarde! Tezuka me matara!- dijo mirando si reloj aunque al finalizar la ultima frase un sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios por un segundo para luego recobrar su acostumbrado gesto y despedirse feliz dejando a ambas chicas pensando en esa ultima y simple frase...

Una hora después, en las canchas de tenis que se encontraban prácticamente vacías a que solo los titulares entrenarían esa tarde y la practica aun no había empezado el joven de cabello castaño y eterna sonrisa que había ido a buscar unos papeles que el capitán le pidió diviso contra una de las rejas que rodeaba as canchas a las mismas pequeñas que se había cruzado camino a la oficina de Sumire en busca de lo pedido por su capitán, se acerco un poco y noto que ninguna de las muchachitas parecía feliz, la que siempre gritaba se encontraba con el seño fruncido mirando hacia el lado opuesto de su acompañante y la tímida, estaba en la misma posición, solo q su expresión era mas acongojada, parecía a punto de llorar.

Syusuke, con esa bondad que lo caracteriza decido que se acercaría a hablarles y a solucionar sus problemas como solo él sabia, aunque antes mejor hablaría con Momoshiro que lo llamaba por alguna razón escondido tras unos arbustos.

-Momo, ¿Por qué estas ahí metido?

-Eh, bueno es que... Quería pedirle un favor Fuji-sempai...

-De acuerdo, pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés escondido..?

-Fuji-sempai, usted sabe que hoy hace tres meces... Bueno, usted sabe... y queríamos celebrarlo pero... las practicas y Tezuka-buchou y...queríamos saber si... bueno usted podría...

-Momo, pareces Sakuno, por Dios apurate!- Se escucho desde atrás

-Quieres que los cubra con Tezuka?- Interrumpió el castaño- Claro, no hay problema

-De veras? Muchas gracias Fuji-sempai! Le debemos una..

-Claro, ahora váyanse, recuerden, cuídense bien y pórtense como quieran-dijo abriendo sus ojos

-Fuji-sempai, eres un pervertido...

-Graciasn.n

Luego de su pequeña promesa a Momoshiro (que por supuesto se cobrara mas adelante cuando le sea conveniente…) decidió seguir con su camino y se acerco a las pequeñas de séptimo

-Hola chicas ¿Qué les pasa? – ambas se giraron a mirarlo pero al verse una a la otra volvieron a su posición inicial – ¿Esperan a Ryoma? – Silencio- ¿Será que iban a preguntarle quien le gustaba?- mas silencio, pero un movimiento de sus cabezas le dijo que estaba en lo correcto-Oh es eso… pues creo que no podrá ser hoy ya que Ryoma se fue…-ambas se giraron y lo miraron con sorpresa- ¡Oh! Espero que no se hayan peleado por lo que dije antes… solo fue un comentario… además si es por eso lamento decirles q Ryoma ya tiene pareja… hoy se fue antes por que va a festejar su tercer mes de noviazgo con Momo…

Syusuke se dio vuelta y se fue con su eterna y tranquila sonrisa dejando a ambas chicas con la boca abierta mirándolo, sin palabras con un gesto de asombro, tristeza y dolor mezclados en sus jóvenes rostros, en eso se vio una luz que hizo volver a las chicas a la realidad

-No se les hace tarde para volver a casa…? Después de todo Tomoka, no tienes ninguna actividad extracurricular que yo sepa y Sakuno, deberías estar en el club de tenis femenino pero teniendo en cuenta q tu abuela falto tal vez debas irte mas temprano después de todo las practicas femeninas ya empezaron y es peligroso q una jovencita ande sola por las calles a la hora en que salimos…

Las chicas obedecieron sin decir una palabra, como si sus mentes no funcionaran por si solas desapareciendo en silencio. Syusuke siguió su camino hacia los vestidores, entro y se dirigió directo a una ventana, aunque se sorprendió al no encontrar nada allí.

-¿Buscas esto?

-¡Tezuka! Si, muchas gracias- dijo tomando su cámara- oye, no había una foto…?

-¿Te refieres a esta?- le pregunto el capitán en todo desaprobatorio mostrándole una fotografía donde se veía a las dos pequeñas destrozadas por detrás de el que se encontraba unos pasos mas adelante con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios

-si, justamente-dijo tomándola y mirándola- Ahh, la frustración… se refleja tan bien en sus rostros… me alegro de haberme decidido por usar esta cámara aunque la fotos son mejores cuando las saca uno y no cuando pone el disparador…

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-¿Yo? Pues nada-contesto inocentemente mirando la cara de incredulidad de su capitán y agrego con una sonrisa angelical- vamos Tezuka, solo les dije la verdad… No es mi culpa que la realidad sea tan cruel con esas pequeñas

-Eres un sádico…-comento con cierta resignación en su voz

-Aha, y así y todo me quieres-le respondió el tensai dejando su cámara sobre un banco, acercándose y recostándose levemente en el pecho de su capitán

-Y todavía me pregunto por que…- agregó tomando al más bajo por la cintura y acercandolo más a él

-Pues yo tal vez pueda recordártelo- concluyo separándose un poco, dándole un tierno beso que gustosamente fue correspondido- ¿Por qué no cancelas las practicas por hoy? Creo que tenemos que celebrar 3 meses de pareja…

-Pero nosotros no cumplimos tres meses…

-No, pero Momo y Ryoma si, y si no fuera por nosotros no estarían juntos, así q tenemos q celebrar – explico abriendo sus ojos de forma lujuriosa

-Me corrijo, eres un sádico pervertido…

-Y de todos modos me sigues queriendo…

-¿ahora es el momento en el que me "explicas" el por que?-insito con una sonrisa…

-Con todo gusto capitán…

**Notas de la autora:**Ahhh otro fic, bueno, les voy a contar un poquito que es este delirio, si?

Mientras se termina de armar en mi diminuto cerebro y en mi computadora el 3er capitulo de "Aquellos tiempos inolvidables" se me ocurrió hacer este fic, la idea es hacer pequeñas historias sobre los demás personajes pero desde Syusuke, algo así como esta… cosa.. q acaban de leer, por ejemplo, otro capitulo podría ser de como fue que Syusuke tuvo que ver en la unión de Momo y Ryoma…

Y cosas así, con otras parejas más por supuesto.

Espero que lo disfruten por lo menos para pasar el rato y que me digan lo que les pareció esto a través de un pequeño y humilde review…

Hasta la próxima!

(P.D.:ODio el titulo¬¬, pero no se que ponerle/)

KuniSuke


End file.
